quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mo Fan/@comment-37386798-20181102234744/@comment-32014963-20181104173942
Oh you want to know what happens? Well you've already know that Mo Fan escaped from Xi Zhe, the Forbidden Curse Silver Ashes' Star Universe spell. Then the Angelic-Devil Mo Fan copied Silver Ashes' Star Universe spell and buff it with combination magic consists of Fire, Void/Space and Chaos Element (His Fire Element have Chongming God Fire) Silver Ashes began to waver after he broke out of Mo Fan's version of his Star Universe spell. The guy began to realized a number of things which makes him waver. He realized the true depths of Su Lu's sins for trying to keep the knowledge of Combination Magic a secret and depths of his sins for helping Su Lu. It typically takes about 7 to 10 Novices to beat 1 Minion and it's suppose to take around 10 Forbidden Curse Mages to take on 1 Emperor. This has been the standard for a very long time. Silver Ashes realized maybe humanity's hubris (mostly the people in power) has inflated out of proportions and forgotten to prioritize advancing Magic Arts instead waste time playing politics. But Silver Ashes thought it was too late for him, he is now stuck with Su Lu and his own path ahead is to kill everyone involved with Combination Magic research. It was stated that Silver Ashes saw the fight between Mo Fan and the Half Forbidden Curse Mage. He can tell Mo Fan is a Super Tier level 2 at most. Though his Fire seemed a little too ridiculous in terms of raw power even by Heaven Type standard and even with the obvious power increase given to Mo Fan by that "Evil Power" as he refer Devil Element as. He did not know Chongming God Fire is basically a Supreme Monarch stronger than Ocean Skeleton King equivalent of Heaven Type Element that has that stupidly OP reincarnation with no cooldown and strings attached ability. Assuming Heaven Types are Super Tier Mages. He also didn't know that Devil Element has been perfected by Mo Fan to the point where it fits into the official description of a Magic Element. Basically Devil Element can become one of the Elements in Black Magic Category by now. He gauged raw power only and decided that Devil Element + Chongming Fire which is Mo Fan's strongest singular Element wasn't a match for Half Forbidden Curse Mage. Mo Fan show Combination Magic at Super Tier Level and made him realized the folly. He was having doubts but choose to kill Mo Fan. His rationale is the best he can do is prevent humanity from regressing. As for history, it is written by victors. Once Su Lu becomes victor, problem solved. AKA he choose to protect his own position of power rather than improving his magical skills and power. He was completely broken when Mo Fan survived his Forbidden Curse: Heaven's Sorrowful Rainbow. Basically Mo Fan gave up on trying to fight against the Forbidden Curse. He choose to control all the Fire elements in Dubai, the city, desert and as far as he can reach with Devil Element's buff. Put Chongming's rebirth power into fire elements in the environment while the Forbidden Curse completely demolish Mo Fan. After Mo Fan dies, the surrounding Fire Elements got turned into Chongming Divine Fire make the Angelic Devil Mo Fan reborn. That was when Silver Ashes sorta looked like he aged 10 years, hair all turned white from mental stress and the exertion of using a Forbidden Curse. From there, he was running from Devil Mo Fan. So officially, Mo Fan got a Forbidden Curse Mage running away from him with help of Devil Element, Chongming God Fire's ability and Combination Magic.